Dia de Otoño
by tsubasa23
Summary: La encontré en un parque un día de otoño, mientras intentaba ser libre de mi mismo por un rato. Una muy pequeña historia de Adrinette, que de un momento a otro surgió después de hacer un dibujo. Espero les guste


Era un día frío, de esos que te invitaban a pasar el día en casa, pero si ésta no fuera tan fría como una noche de invierno tal vez me quedaría en ella.

Caminaba por las calles de París prácticamente sin un rumbo fijo, no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de transformarme en el superhéroe de traje negro que a veces rondaba saltando de techo en techo y tampoco quería ponerme la máscara del chico perfecto que estaba detrás de la marca de mi padre, Hoy no quería ser absolutamente nadie, seguí caminando y me di cuenta que estaba en un parque, era realmente grande, ¿Como había llegado a este lugar? No tenia ni la más remota idea, pero he de admitir que este lugar alejado de mi casa, me transmitía una vibra tranquilizadora, seguí caminando, los árboles eran grandes, y las hojas caían casi como lluvia, pare un momento y respiré profundamente dejando que el aire frío y puro llenara mis pulmones, Al exhalar calenté un poco la bufanda azul que traía en mi cuello, uno de los pocos regalos de mi padre en el que pienso que no me lo dio sólo por salir del paso, era especial.

Observé todo a mi alrededor la vista era linda, pero un punto de color azulado atrajo mi atención, fuí curioso, y me acerqué me di cuenta que el punto era una persona, de cabello negro azulado suelto que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, y el viento hacia que ondeara con gracia y delicadeza, demasiado familiar, me seguí acercando a la chica y vi que estaba dibujando, sentada encima de las hojas que cayeron en el suelo, muy concentrada en ello, porque aun no se había percatado de que yo estaba detrás de ella, me di cuenta que era alguien que conocía.

-Hola Marinette.-

Mi compañera de clase, dio un salto por el susto, y soltó de golpe la libreta en la que estaba dibujando, tomé la libreta y le di un vistazo mientras me acercaba a entregárselo, ella me seguía con la mirada, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Wow, tus diseños son excelentes, aún recuerdo el bombín que hiciste, en el concurso de mi padre, era genial.-

-G-gracias-

No se por qué ella tartamudea cuando yo me acerco, ¿será que la incomodo? La verdad no me sorprendería, lo que pasó con el chicle la semana en la que entré por primera vez a la escuela aún debe de estar molestándole.

Le entregué de nuevo su libreta de dibujo, y lo apretó contra su pecho, abrazándolo como si lo protegiera, me sentí culpable por mirar sus cosas sin permiso, por un segundo pensé en irme, pero me detuve y me senté detrás de ella dándole mi espalda, no se por qué lo hice, los instintos de Chat Noir salieron un poco, pero por ésta vez no me molesto, yo también me sentía más cómodo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No está un poco lejos de tu casa?-

Intentando entablar una conversación, pregunté algo demasiado obvio, soy un genio.

-Si, queda un poco lejos, pero vale la pena caminar un poco más para llegar aquí, este lugar es muy tranquilo, y es excelente cuando quieres no pensar en nada, y dejar que la inspiración llegue.-

-Si, eso es algo que acabo de descubrir.-

-Aquí puedes respirar tranquilo, y ser libre de tus problemas por un rato.-

Libertad, aquella palabra había entrado a mi diccionario interno en el momento en el que cierta cajita apareció frente mío, y ahora la estoy disfrutando siendo solamente yo, volví a tomar aire profundamente me moví un poco hacia el lado y botando el aire sonoramente, me deje caer en el césped lleno de hojas cafés, nunca había hecho eso, e increíblemente era cómodo, intenté ver a Marinette, creo que estaba sorprendida por lo que acabo de hacer, pero al poco tiempo imitó mi acción y también suspiró sonoramente.

Estábamos callados, pero no había silencio, los pájaros cantaban y el viento movía los árboles haciendo que más hojas cayeran.

-Marinette... ¿Yo te desagrado?-

-¡N-no! ¡Como se te ocurre pensar eso! Es absolutamente todo lo contrario...-

Y entonces los vi, vi el cielo reflejado en sus ojos, profundos, y hermosos, no pude dejar de verlos, era otoño, pero de repente parecía que estaba debajo de un cielo de verano, pues así de cálido se sentía, y creo que ella lo sentía igual por que sus mejillas estaban rosadas, casi rojas, era muy, muy linda, ¿Como era que no me había percatado de aquellos ojos azules? Y... son exactamente iguales a los de cierta heroína de la cual estoy enamorado ¿Eso era tan siquiera posible?

son exactamente iguales a los de cierta heroína de la cual estoy enamorado ¿Eso era tan siquiera posible?

Si, todo es posible en este mundo...

Estaba tan cerca, y yo demasiado enamorado como para ver alrededor.

Los días fríos en mi vida terminaron en el momento en el que volví a ver el cielo azul en sus ojos.

-Marinette... ¿Quieres ir por un café?-

-S-si-

Me levante primero de allí e inmediatamente le ofrecí mi mano a Marinette para que se levantara de aquel cómodo sitio, tomé su mano y estaba congelada.

-Wow Marinette, tus manos, están congeladas- No las separe de mi quería que ella sintiera la calidez que con tan solo sus ojos me brindó.

-¿Eh? S-si estuve dibujando a-así que por el clima... pero tus manos son muy cálidas... y bonitas...- Me sonroje gracias al sorpresivo cumplido de Marinette, ella movió sus manos e hizo que juntáramos nuestras palmas comparando el tamaño de estas

-Jeje tus manos son muy pequeñas- Y tan familiares... Pensé, cerré mis manos y las entrelacé mis dedos con las de ella, ella abrió sus ojos por mi acción, pero decidí mantenerlas así, no las separaría al menos hasta que sus manos estuvieran más calientes.

-Si... Lo son... A-adrien... yo...- Apretó sus manos, mientras intentaba decir algo. -Yo... te... A-a-a ¡ADMIRO MUCHO! ¡No! Digo ¡Si! Admiro como modelas, te vez muy genial y guapo, quiero decir... aaah... es mejor que me marche.-

Su declaración me dejó feliz pero me dejó un sentimiento de que esperaba algo diferente Intento irse pero no se lo permitiría, aún quería estar con ella y conocerla mejor.

-No, espera te dije que te invitaría un café vamos, y gracias... me gustaria ver mas de tus diseños.-

Aun agarrados de la mano hice que me siguiera hacia una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca, nos sentamos en las mesas que estaban al exterior siendo cubiertos de la lluvia de hojas por una gran sombrilla café, debo admitir que aquel lugar era muy agradable, en definitiva volvería aquí, se podía apreciar el pequeño bosque del parque y como caían lentamente las hojas, pero lo que más me maravillo fue a la chica que estaba enfrente mío, su hermosa mirada azul se dirigía al parque, la piel de sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y este color cálido lograban ocultar un poco sus pequeñas y adorables pecas, el viento hacia mover su cabello azul azabache hermoso como la noche y brillante como las estrellas, saliendo de su burbuja ella volteo a verme y como había pasado hace algunos momentos volví a caer en la trampa del cielo que eran sus ojos los segundos me parecieron horas en las que disfrutaba verlos, quería acercarme a su rostro y grabar en mi memoria todo lo que pudiera de ella, en lo último en lo que me fije fueron sus labios, rosados brillantes y simplemente perfectos... todo de ella es tan hermoso y tan familiar... es... increíble.

-Bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-

La mesera del lugar, había roto aquella burbuja en la que estábamos atrapados, pero no podía culparla, tan solo hacia su trabajo y yo solo podía quejarme en silencio por mi mala suerte.

Estábamos en silencio intentando decidir qué íbamos a pedir y entre todas las opciones del menú había una que en especial me gustó, y pensando que Marinette aún estaba indecisa con su pedido decidí hablar primero.

-Quiero un Capuchino de vainilla y canela por favor.-

Nuestras voces coincidieron perfectamente, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontrarán y sonreímos de manera nerviosa.

-Esta bien, ¿desean acompañarlos con algo más?-

-Galletas con chips de chocolate-

Y ahí estábamos volviendo a hablar al mismo tiempo, y ambos nos volvimos a poner rojos, ya parecíamos un par de tomates en una cafetería.

-B-bueno... ¿me dejarías ver tus diseños Marinette?-

Ella volvió a proteger su libreta con sus manos, y no pude evitar sentirme mal al fin y al cabo no tengo derecho a ver lo que ella estaba haciendo -Lo siento si no quieres no hay problema-

-No, tranquilo esta bien, toma-

Ella extendió sus brazos para entregarme su cuaderno, rozamos nuestros dedos causando que una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis latidos se aceleraron... Esta sensación la conozco perfectamente.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir que Marinette apartaba sus manos, entonces me concentré en la libreta y en su contenido: Vestidos, blusas, pantalones , zapatos accesorios... Cada nuevo diseño era mejor que el anterior en definitiva ella tenia un talento increible.

-Marinette, esto es... Impresionante, realmente tienes mucho talento.-

-G-gracias Adrien-

-Recuerdo tu bombín, mi padre quedó impresionado con el.-

-Gracias de nuevo, pero lo siento debí saber que eras alérgico a las plumas-

-No te preocupes, a pesar de todo las fotografías salieron perfectas-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Hiciste una sesión con el?-

-¡Si! Creo que la revista saldrá en unos dias, tambien recuerdo como te defendiste de la copia de Chloe.-

-No me lo recuerdes aun me duelen los tímpanos por sus chillidos, además fue fácil, todos mis diseños tienen un bordado con mi nombre que los identifica como míos.-

Ella inflaba su pecho con orgullo ante aquella aclaración, y después me mostró cada una de sus firmas en sus dibujos eran detalles que podrían pasar desapercibidos pero ahí estaban dándole un toque unico a todo lo que hacia, seguí observando sus dibujos, sus firmas y cada vez más sentía que esa firma estaba en un lugar más... Un momento... Deje su libreta en la mesa y tomé mi bufanda mientras que Marinette me miraba sorprendida.

-¡La encontré!- Y la dulce Marinette dio un respingo.

-Esta bufanda... la hiciste tu...-

Ella se puso nerviosa y el sonrojo que hace un rato parecía haberse calmado, volvió con mucha más fuerza.

-S-sí- Asintió suavemente y su respuesta era casi un susurro y esto hizo que algunas cosas hicieran click en mi cabeza, mi padre no pudo pedirle a marinette que lo hiciera ya que mi cumpleaños fue mucho antes del concurso del bombín y no podría saber del talento de ella... Nathalie...

-La bufanda era de parte tuya... ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-E-es que... Lo que pasó... umm... D-de v-verdad lo siento, te veías tan contento al pensar que fue tu padre el que te lo dió... que yo.. yo no quería arruinarte tu cumpleaños... Lo siento.-

Agacho su mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron como si quisiera llorar y eso yo no lo podía permitir, así que me levante de donde estaba y le di un gran abrazo a Marinette, en realidad estaba más contento al saber que ella me habia dado la bufanda y no mi papá, no me sentía mal en lo absoluto y si antes era especial ahora es irremplazable, al igual que los sentimientos que en ese momento estaban despertando en mí creando un caos, pero después me ocuparé de ello...

Terminamos de disfrutar lo que habíamos ordenado, y para rematar con Marinette terminamos haciendo juntos un nuevo diseño del cual me encargaria de mostrarselo a mi padre, aquello fue bastante divertido en especial si es con ella.

Todo obtiene un nuevo significado cuando estoy con ella, y todo se vuelve posible.

En definitiva empecé a amar los días de otoño.

Fin

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esto, esto salió de la nada cuando estaba terminando de hacer el dibujo que está en la portada, esto iba a ser mas cortito pero la inspiracion volvio haciendo que tomara el control y Voilá! esto fue lo que salio!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Bye Bye

Pdt: Sigan Bajando

* * *

 **Bonus**

-¿Marinette te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?- Pregunté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cuando caminábamos acompañando a Marinette a casa.

-¡C-claro que si! pero tu eliges el dia se que con todas tus actividades te será difícil...-

-Mañana mismo iremos- Le sonreí -Hay un estreno que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo-

-¿Eehh? pero, pero y ¿tus compromisos?- Marinette me miraba preocupada ¿Acaso podria ser mas tierna?

-No te preocupes, tengo un pase libre que tengo que redimir con Nathalie, ella me lo debe- Sonreí de nuevo como el gato que algunas veces salva a París del mal.

-Oh está bien...-

*Nathalie desde su oficina siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda*

-Espero que sea el clima.-


End file.
